


Celebration Time Part 1

by AnimeLover4Life



Series: Cellebration Time [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Realization, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-27
Updated: 2015-11-27
Packaged: 2018-05-03 16:20:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5298026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnimeLover4Life/pseuds/AnimeLover4Life
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The WAR is over.  What is the hero to the Ninja to do?  Oh, I don’t know.  How about getting invited by not one, but three of his closest female friends?  NaruxSaku, NaruxIno, and NaruxHina.  Second threesome I’ve done.  I don’t own Naruto, but if I did, I would ended the series differently!!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Celebration Time Part 1

“Ok, I don’t think that this is necessary, do you guys?”, Naruto asked as a bunch of villagers from around the globe were throwing him up in the air. The situation continued, that is, until Naruto grabbed a hold of both Shikamaru’s and Kiba’s shoulders to stop the tossing. Three women were watching from the side, in admiration of the new hero off the ninja world. “Seriously though guys, enough”, he shouted again, and after two more throws in the air, the tossing stopped.

The three woman in the background continued the admiration of him. Two of them (when the three of them were youngsters), would do anything to make the hero’s life a living hell. Anything like him from punching him to another village (Sakura Haruno), to lying to him about said girl might be ‘falling’ for him (Ino Yamanaka). 

Now, not every person hated Naruto Uzumaki. No. In fact, there was one woman that was, dare-I-say, in love with Naruto. Her name, was Hinata Hyuga. Yes, back when the two of them were younger, they both had goals for themselves. For Naruto, his goal was to be recognized as a hero not only by his village (Hidden Leaf) but buy ninjas outside of the village. Ranging from the Hidden Sand, Cloud, and the Rain villages.

Hinata’s, on the other hand, was not to be recognized by her own or any other villages like her friend, but to be recognized by the man that she started admiring, and turned out, she ended up falling in love with said man. That man’s name was Naruto Uzumaki. From the time that he left the village (to go train with his godfather (Jiraiya)). During that time, she trained with her cousin Neji to become stronger, so that when her ‘friend’ returned, she hoped that by end of her training, she would end up walking beside him, instead of walking behind him.

“So, what do we do?”, Sakura asked her to other teammates. “I know”, Ino answered, butting in before Hinata could respond. As Hinata about ready to walk away from her the Sasuke “fan-club”, she felt a pair of hands wrap themselves around her shoulders, making her face the girls behind her. “Where do you think you’re going?”, Ino asked as she made Hinata face the two of them. “I..I”, before Hinata could respond, it was Sakura’s turn to cut her off this time.

“Believe it or not Hinata, Ino and I know”. Now, what did the perfectionist want? Everything Sakura wanted she wanted, she got. Both Ino and Hinata knew this, didn’t anger them, but did raise a little bit of jealousy. Well, actually (scratch that), Hinata was the only one to be jealous since Ino followed Sakura and became a medical ninja. Hinata could’ve followed them, but didn’t want the publicity that came with being a medical ninja. Namely, ninja staring at a certain part of a women’s body. That being; The Chest. 

“What exactly do you two know?”, Hinata asked as she crossed her arms over her chest, waiting figure out what Sasuke’s ‘friends’ wanted with her. “We know”, as Sakura whispered into her right ear, followed suit in her left one. “That”, Ino whispered into the other. The two of them then faced each other before shouting out for the whole village to her, “YOU’REINLOVEWITHNARUTO”, the two of them said and the effect was immediate. Hinata’s arms went from crossing her chest, to her face, trying to hide the obvious blush. 

Then, from out of nowhere, Hinata grew a set. Mentally. “Yeah, so what if I do?”, Hinata told the two of them. “I mean, the only problem I have is that I can’t tell my guy how I feel about him and”, Hinata paused, only to look the two of them in the face, just as they had done to her. “At least my guy”, before whispering the last bit to them. “Didn’t betray his village”, ending with a smile before backing away from the two kunoichi in front of her, and was on her merry way. 

The two women went from being glamourous, and now felt like they had been dumped in the nearest trash can. Then they started thinking to themselves. “Well”, Sakura told to herself. “he was always there for me when Sasuke rejected me all of those times”. “And”, he was the guy that saved me from Hidan after he killed Asuma-Sensei”, Ino said as she agreed with her first real friend. The two of them looked at each other before nodding in agreement, before running after Hinata. 

Almost as if she had a sixth sense, she held up her forefinger, stopping both female ninjas in their tracks. “I know what you’re going to ask”, Hinata stopped them both in their tracks, “and the answer is, no. I’m not sharing the guy a love with two women who did nothing but ridicule us back the four of us were younger. Oh, by the way, I’ve got two little bits of information, for you two. Ino”, Ino’s head perked up slowly for raising her blue eyes to the pale ones of the Hyuga heiress. “and instead of fascinating about a certain black-haired backstabber, I’d focus more on my teammates first”, Ino couldn’t believe it.

Here was Hinata Hyuga. When she younger, nobody could get her to open up, and her she was now (years later), giving her advice about who she should date (namely her own teammates). Before Ino could think, Hinata decided to take her ‘advice’ elsewhere. “Sakura”, Hinata started. “you’re the worst of them all. You have a teammate that not only likes you, but also loves you. I can’t think of a better person I’d rather be around then Naruto-Kun”, Hinata pressed her words deep into Sakura’s physique. Then, Hinata had seen ‘the act’, and was going to tell Sakura what ‘really’ happened.

“You know, I saw it”, Hinata told her the pinkette teammate. “What do you mean by it?”, Sakura wondered. If Sakura could put her finger on it, Hinata was acting like the female version of Kakashi-Sensei (just a little more serious). ‘WOW’, her inner told herself, to which Sakura could only nod in agreement. “By it, I mean I saw the day that you and ‘Sasuke’ were talking to each other. ‘Yeah so?’, Inner-Sakura said. As if reading her mind, Hinata responded. “Did you know that ‘Sasuke-san’ was actually Naruto-Kun?”, Hinata hid a little smirk behind her ‘fake’ smile. 

This had to be a mistake. It had to be. How could? “And you know this how”, Sakura asked trying to keep her ‘shield’ up that on the verge of shattering. Hinata had grown, (both physically and mentally). “Because I saw him use his shadow-clone jutsu, and transform himself into Sasuke, walk over, and talked to you”, Hinata told her. The ‘shield’ that Sakura had built up came down in a bunch of pieces. She couldn’t believe what she had done. All of these times, she had been thinking of ‘her’ Sasuke-kun, only to find out that it was her teammate in disguise. 

She couldn’t believe how stupid she had been up to this point in her life. All those times when she thought it was going to be ‘time’, and now to find out that she should’ve been using her charms on her other teammate, not the one that tried killing her not once, but twice. 

Somehow, she kept her cool, and turned her head up to come face to face with the Hyuga heiress. “Hinata, I must confess. Everything you said..is true”, Sakura admitted to her female cohorts. ‘What?’, the two of them thought at the same time. “I’ll admit it”, she started before throwing her arms up, wanting to let it all loose. “The two of us have secretly had a crush on some blonde-idiot. I realized it back when Naruto saved me, back when the three of were younger and the Hidden Leaf was under attack by Gaara and Hidden Sand”. 

Hinata could see that, since the only reason she knew about it was because her idiot had saved the village (along with the Third Hokage and the Toad Sannin Jiraiya). Ino, on the other hand, Hinata didn’t have a clue as how these two would ever be a couple. These two were on two completely different worlds. It was then that the three of them looked at each other and the three of them nodded. Knowing what they had to do. What was that specifically? To ‘reward’ the man who had helped the three of them and they didn’t even know about it.


End file.
